tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Guide
The turret does incredible damage at close range. Wasp M0 loses 54% of its HP from one shot in the face. - The range is very limited - same as Twins. The damage from each particle does not decrease, butthe shots only go as far as the range and disappear if there was no target in the way. - There are 9 pellets in each shot. - The particles spread out at 5 degrees vertically and 10 degrees horizontally. - It's impossible to tell whether an enemy Hammer has 3,2 or 1 shots left in his magazine. - The turret makes a sound every time a new shot is ready to fire and every time your gun fully reloads. - This turret can 3 shot any medium hull, and 2 shot any light hull - This turret's pellets can bounce of the wall once The gun is a beast if you understand its mechanics! Using it effectively isn't as easy as you may think. There are three things you need to learn to balance when using this gun: 1. Distance - the Shotgun has limited shooting distance, therefore it's in your interest to get as close as possible to the enemy and have more shots hitting the target, therefore dealing more damage. If you are battling against Twins you have to decide whether to start shooting from far and deal less damage or go against his fire, get closer and deal more damage at the cost of your own health. Similar thing against fire/freeze/isida - do you let them get closer and damage you, allowing you to kill them in 2 hits, or do you shoot them from far away and risk having a higher chance of not being able to kill them in 3 shots. 2. Reload - when you kill an enemy with 1 or 2 hits, you have to decide whether to wait and find another enemy and use the remaining two shots on them or waste the one or two shots (fire them at nothing), be helpless while you reload and then have three shots ready for the next encounter. This is important to decide when you are close to the enemy base: shoot blank and wait with a high risk of getting killed or go in with less firepower? 3. Target choice - if there are multiple enemies in front of you you need to calculate the best way to use your shots - shoot the entire round into one tank or chose an angle that will allow you to damage multiple tanks at once. An example where this will be extremely important: there are two wasps in front of you, you can either shoot one twice, kill him and shoot the other one once (worst option as the second one will kill you during reload); you can shoot them both together twice and if they don't die, shoot them a third time getting a double kill; you can shoot one of them entirely, then shoot two an kill the first one, then finish off the second one. It all depends on their position and damage each one already received. You have to practice so that you can quickly and almost automatically decide who to shoot. If you dislike thinking, press number "3" on your keyboard to deal with it. The Hammer is quite a difficult turret that requires a lot of thinking and strategy for most effective use. It can be useful in defense as well as attack and in my opinion is definitely a more powerful weapon than Railgun on smaller maps (which I think are more popular). Best Matching Hulls This is a highly versatile turret which can be paired with any hull but if you want a versatile high mobility shotgun tank, then I would recommend using Hunter and Hammer. Hammer: PROs and CONs : High power shotgun turret. Can quickly pop off 3 shots into a heavy tank and come out alive. Great for taking out short range turrets like freeze and firebird. Great for smaller maps. : You are completely helpless while reloading. You only have 3 shots and if you miss them, you have to try to survive long enough to reload completely and then fire again. Not good for longer range encounters in larger maps. Guide against Hammer Hammer is a powerful turret with many strengths and many people are tired of getting killed by it. So here we will explain its weaknesses and how to exploit them so you can be the best of your game. Because Hammer only has so many shots before it has to reload, you need to make the tank waste its shots on something or someone else then you go in and strike. Hulls Wasp: Wasp is a very fast hull which can be very helpful when dodging Hammers shots. Though if you are hit, you may not have many chances left to survive if you are hit again. Also, if you have Freeze as your turret, you can circle around the tank and slow down the tank until you take it out. Hornet: It is quite a similar deal with Hornet as it is with Wasp but your speed is a little bit slower and you have a little bit more health so you can have more chances when taking down a Hammer user. Hunter: Hunter is a great turret because of its versatility. Since Hunter has a great balance between health and speed it is extremely helpful for taking down Hammer users because if you have enough health to take 3 Hammer shots, then you can shoot him the entire while the Hammer user is shooting you and reloading. Reloading will give you enough time to take him out. Titan: Lots of health and acts like a meat shield. Good speed for a escape. Mammoth: Tons of health, adsorbs the shots while you take him down Turrets Smoky: You can easily out range a hammer Firebird: Hammer has a short amount time between shots, so you can use firebird's high dps to take him down. Twins: good with heavy hulls as a hammer can't take you down with a full ammo strip Railgun: You can easily out distance the Hammer, and even if they do unload a full clip, it will deal a very meek amount of damage, and you can fire at least two shots during the Hammer's reload time. Thunder: You have a much higher rate of fire, which means you can easily finish the Hammer off. Freeze: Don't let it spot you, because you have to sneak up from behind and kill it. You can try to attack directly then use the circle strafing tactic, but you must have a double armor active and should have the Shock Freeze alteration in order to carry this out successfully and more effectively. Vulcan: Hammer: Shaft: Isida: Ricochet: Category:The guide for tanki Category:Turrets Category:Turret Guides